


FILIxREADER ONE SHOT - HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS

by nattopotato



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cute, Dubious Consent, Durin Family, Durin Family Angst, Durin Feels, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Fili Durin - Freeform, Fili/Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattopotato/pseuds/nattopotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You got wounded in battle and Fili is there to stitch you up; both physically and heart-wise. Some cutesy kissy kissy parts involved to get your Fili fetish groovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FILIxREADER ONE SHOT - HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS

“Does that hurt?”

Judging from his furrowed brows as Oin began to stitch the gash on your left shoulder blade, you dare say Fili is… worried?

“No, it doesn’t hurt all that much—agh! Master Oin, would you please—OWW OW OW!”

Oin jabbed the needle through your skin as if he was testing whether you would actually bleed or not. If it were not for the wound  and if you didn’t know Oin any better, you’d be shouting profanities for his continuos poking. Needless to say, the pain was excruciating and as agile and fit as you may appear, you could’ve handled injuries like this much better if there was a pitch of strong ale nearby. Embarassed by your sudden outburst, you cover your face with your other arm and bite your lower lip for safety measures. Why is the crown prince here? You are not in the proper mood or even in a decent enough situation to give him the time day, certainly not like this. As if he can hear your thoughts, Fili moved closer to Oin and gestured for the grey-bearded healer to leave.

“Let me.”

Fili took charge of the needle and very delicately, with precision, stitch your wound up. You’re not sure whether the burning pain has magically disappeared, or you’re just too fixated by the sudden close proximity, the warmth that he’s emanating or simply his breath on your arm which made you feel all tingly.

You have always admired the dwarf prince since the first time your father introduced you both at that dance you were forced to go once. Ever since then, you have always caught a glimpse of him and his charming brother out when they escorted traders, and occasionally you bumped into him when you were out taking a walk. He was a friend although deep down, you know you wish you held a more important role in his heart when you gaze into his sky-blue eyes. Now, amidst this journey, you might just have your chance.

“Done. The redness should tone down in a few days.  Any other wound that I should know of?“

“No. No, th-th-thank you. Ahem. Thank you, Fili.”

“Your face is red. Are you feeling fine Y/N? Here, drink some more poppy milk. You’ll feel better.”

“I’m fi—-“

Fili thrusts the cup into your hand. You sighed and tip the cup when a sudden gush of burning sensation went up your arm to your shoulder. You heard a loud scream and then you realized that it came from you.

“Y/N! Are you alright?! I’m sorry love I forgot—ahh—by Mahal, shh I’m here. Shh, focus on my voice. I’m here y/n. You’re alright. Shhh lass, keep calm.”

Fili’s embrace was warm and you feel safe in his hands. The gnawing pain slowly fades as you focus on his soothing voice. He rocks you back and forth, his fingers running down your hair, detangling all your knots. 

As if snapped back into reality, you blushed  and slowly pulled away from him.

 “Too close,” you muttered incoherently.

As you looked up to him, you noticed Fili’s expression was of guilt and concern that you can’t help but giggled.

“What’s so funny? Look, I’m really sorry I hurt you Y/N, it wasn’t intentional and—“

“Ohh shut it. Shush. It’s okay, hurts like hell but it’s fine. Remind me to never take up on your offer of drinks ever again.“

“Oh for Mahal’s sake, I said I was sorry! A maiden such as yourself should have to learn to give a decent, handsome, strong dwarf  like me a break. " With every punctuation of his 'attributes', you chuckled and smiled. "Here, let me help you with that smelly milk.”

You were too busy chuckling when you felt the lightest pressure of his lips on yours. And, he tasted… bitter. In fact, he tasted like milk that has gone bad for weeks but the pressure of his lips on you, the occasional nips and licks, made you feel all tingly. You brushed your lips against his and pushed him away to catch your breath,  he grabbed your other arm and put it on his chest. His heart was beating rapidly.

“Told you I’d help you with the milk.”

“Wait, you… did what?”

By now, Fili was smiling and gestured towards the cup with the milk concoction that was half empty. It dawns on you that you might just want to throw up the delicious dinner Bombur made earlier. Amused by your puzzled look, Fili sniggered and nuzzles your neck affectionately.

“How else am I going to make you drink your medicine?” 

You blushed furiously at his response and started to stammer a sassy reply but Fili was quick to silence you with another soft, lingering kiss. He pulled away softly and smiled at your flushed state.

"There you go again."

"What?"

"Stealing my heart bit by bit."

"Fili?… but when?"

"That day your father introduced us and ever since then I have always snuck away to catch a glimpse of you whenever I'm off escorting merchants with Kili and finding silly excuses to run into you."

“But I thought I was the only one who feels… I never thought-”

“I thought you knew. Why else do you think I was always there at the right time?”

“But why now? Why not tell me sooner?”

”I was afraid you didn't feel the same so I thought if I kept my silence, I can still be near you. But after today, when you ran to my aid and took the Orc’s blow for me, I knew. And I know that it’s not the appropriate time or place and I’m sorry Y/N, but I can’t suppress it anymore. You’re home to me. I just want you to know.”

By now your chest feels like it’s about to explode from the overwhelming warmth spreading through your entire body. What was once out of reach is now right there in front if you, gazing at you with those eyes you could spend an eternity drowning in. You touched Fili’s cheek gently.

"Well then… Welcome home my love."

As you caress his cheek, he lifted your chin; your noses almost touching. You could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of your lip and you moved up the last half inch so your lips could touch. Softly. Lovingly. You breathed your souls and your love into each other in that kiss. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss, you then knew what was behind that smile, and it made your love for him grow even more. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think though? Should I continue a one shot or maybe do a series? Thanks for reading btw!


End file.
